Sueños
by Pos-Chan
Summary: Shintarou dejo a Ene sola en la guarida-o eso creían los dos- por que tenia que ir a una entrevista. ¿los sueños del Albino le darán nuevas oportunidades a Ene en conquistarlo o solo hará que su corazón de mas vueltas?


**Un One-Shot sobre el KonoEne-corazongueiparalavida-**

**Lo hice mientras conversaba con Fiore-fire- a ella en cambio le gusta más el SetoMary:U**

**Espero que les guste uwu**

**Disclaimer: KagePro no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>-me aburro ~ –pudo musitar la virus mientras vagaba por el apartamento que conformaba al mekakushi -¡Goshujin están malo!, en no llevarme a su entrevista de trabajo… ¡pude haber sido de ayuda!... ¡Que coraje!-exclamo totalmente furiosa mientras se tiraba en el primer sofá que se encontró al entrar a la sala.<p>

Un gruñido "emitió" el sillón y la chica se asustó al instante, tratando de huir un brazo enorme agarro su pequeño cuerpo para abrazarle, de inmediato Ene se dio cuenta de quien se trataba y no pudo evitar colocarse roja como cuando activan sus poderes oculares.

-Ko…Konoha –susurro la pequeña admirando su rostro –es igual a él cuándo duerme ~-murmuro con voz triste, mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos.

La mano de Ene fue bruscamente tomada por la mano del albino y este hizo que las posiciones cambiaran.

El virus se asustó por la reacción del albino.

-Taka…- ¿acaso el…está diciendo su nombre? Sus pensamientos fueron penetrados cuando el albino se alejó de ella.

-perdón…-dijo lentamente el albino y la chica se sonrojaba levemente mirando hacia otro lado.

- no importa, ¿Por qué reaccionaste así? –la pregunta hizo temblar al Albino, pero prosiguió en contar.

-Yo sueño que estoy en un pasillo que no tiene fin, pero…-empezó para luego guardar silencio y el virus volvió a mirarle.

-Konoha, puedes decirlo –la chica apretujo su mano contra la del albino y este sintió como si su corazón diera un vuelco ¿Qué fue esa sensación tan linda?, pero eso no es lo importante ahora.

-al final, había una chica parecida a Ene-

-¿parecida a mí?-

-Sí, ella estaba llorando y no paraba de decir el nombre "Haruka"…-la ente virtual se sorprendió, era… ¡ella! ¡Estaba soñando con ella!

-eso me ponía Enojado…-

-¿Qué?-

-que ella solo diga el nombre de aquel individuo –la pequeña no pudo evitar dejar salir una risita tierna.

Konoha le miro extrañado, haciendo que la chica se calle al instante avergonzándose.

-Disculpa, prosigue –el asintió, y clavo su mirada en la de Ene, ahora ella es la que sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco.

-entonces, cuando la chica dejaba de decir ese nombre –guardo silencio, mostrando algo de enfado en su mirar, sorprendiendo a Ene – decía que era…Taka…Taka- el albino se quedó repitiendo ese nombre haciendo asustar a Ene.

-¿Konoha? –coloco su mano en la mejilla del chico haciéndole volver en sí, el chico por su parte también coloco su mano sobre la de Ene.

-Y…Yo despierto-finalizo mientras dejaba que la mano de Ene bajar hasta quedar apoyado sobre su hombro

La chica entonces, tome el valor para decírselo de una buena manera.

-Konoha…, Yo so-antes de que pudiera finalizar, el Albino cayó en picada sobre la chica haciendo que esta de un leve grito, pero.

-se ha quedado dormido-sin más que perder, comenzó en acariciar las hebras del albino. Sintió como el albino la abrazaba en sus grandes brazos, y la virus se refugió en su pecho. Se mantuvo así hasta quedar dormida.

* * *

><p>-Ya volví-Recito el azabache quitándose la corbata roja, esa entrevista fue muy fácil pero aun así, los nervios le hicieron sudar un poco.<p>

-Hola Shintarou- saludo el albino desde la sala del departamento, y el azabache se acercó sorprendiéndose por la escena entre la virus y el albino.

-¿Konoha?-

-¿Si?-espeto el albino, mientras acariciaba las hebras del virus que yacía dormida en sus piernas.

-No, nada –dicho esto camino hacia la cocina para agarrar una de sus preciadas cosas, aparte del celular, una soda refrescante, pero aun así no podía dejar de estar sorprendido.

Y más cuando el rostro del Albino derrochaba un sonrojo suave y una sonrisa tranquila.

-Asi que… ¿Ene y Konoha? jeh ~- el exhikkimori-pero por siempre virgen- tendrá oportunidad de devolverle todas las bromas que le hizo su amiga.


End file.
